


100 fics 100 words

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Throught processes and story telling are often linear. Start to end. Though for some it looped and curled, taking pit stops and backing up to explain something forgotten. Then there are the rare, the odd the thoughts that  travel a jagged zig zagging path. They are extreme, random and often dangerous.





	1. Random

Ian had propped his chin on his hand resting on round dining table, he signed completely zoned out. Being himself wasn’t easy. He knew what people thought after the military helicopter, the stripping and hooking, the complete destruction of his life.

But not Mickey. Somehow he got it. Got how Ian's brain messed with him, how he could be thinking how horribly he's fucked up. That he should jump in a river-- a river of blue water, blue like Mickey's eyes. God how he loved that man. How he'd always save him from himself.

"ya alright?"

"yeah just random thoughts"


	2. Fire

He's seen the fire, 

The childhood game of keeping your hand over a flame the longest. Iggy was always the best; probably a sign he was going to be a masochist. Their game turned dark when Terry used it as a punishment for steal his smokes. If he thinks too long he can still smell burning flesh.

Mickey could never love fire.

Until Ian

His touch scorched his skin,  
His hair blinded his eyes.  
His smile was like sunlight  
His eyes warm  
His heart lit fire in Mickey's.

An eternal flame that Mickey knew he never wanted to be without.


	3. Manual

"What the fuck is this" Mandy held a booklet of papers. "Is this a sex manual?" 

"No, it's a roommate agreement -- like on that show?" Ian admitted. 

"It sounds like a sex manual" 

"Mickey will suck my dick whenever I want"

"Iggy will mark special brownies so I don't go to work high as a fucking kite again."

"Mandy will keep overnight guests in her room so that her brothers don't kill the poor fucker in the morning"

"There will be a masturbation schedule; compainions may be invited during that time. to avoid any overused time in the bathroom."

"see?"


	4. Breakfast

"I'm gonna go" Mickey unfortunately moved out of bed, trying to find his clothes. His hair tossed, and the hickeys along his collarbone visible. "Got some shit to do" vauge as it was they both knew it was a lie.

Ian kept his eyes on the ceiling hoping Mickey would think he didn't care. "Yeah, ok" he said simply. "I'm gonna go find some breakfast; pop tarts maybe" it wasn't fancy but growing up poor something like poptarts was even a splurge. 

Mickey rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean if ya got another, I guess I could stay"


	5. Dog

"All Milkovich's are dogs."

"What the fuck you say to me Gallagher?" 

"Nah, he ain't calling you a dawg, he's sayin' you a dog---ruff ruff" Carl chimed in trying to help the conversation.

"Ya mean like you think Mandy's a bitch" Mickey smirked

"Not where I was going." Ian said through breathy laugh "But you're loyal, protective, ya gotta mean bark....and bite.… Not to mention you do drool in your sleep" Ian smiled wondering if it was safe to lean in and kiss Mickey. 

"Plus Iggy: total drug dog, that boy knows where all the best shit is"


	6. Name

For all of his life he assumed names were used to hurt people, he knew he'd used his fair share of insults and slurs; just as much as he remembers others saying it to him.

"Milkovich; fuck you all are fucking criminals"  
"Mickey, like the mouse?"  
"Detainee"  
"Mikha-- how do you pronounce that"   
"Fucking fag"  
"You ain't my son" 

But when Gallagher yelled for him  
"Mick"

Something stirred, that thought maybe names aren't a bad thing. 

"Babe" Ian called

Yup he definitely knew for the rest of his life when people asked who he was, his answer would be  
"His"


	7. Religion

Mickey was on his knees

"God" his voice hummed 

"Jesus" he praised 

"Jesus fucking Christ" his grunt grew louder

No one would call Mickey a religious man. Yet here he was yelling from the rooftops. He no longer we cared who knew 

He praised him  
He loved him  
Ian Gallagher was a God to him. 

"Fuck yes,” Mickey was more vocal than normal pushing himself back into Ian's cock. Ian stilled his thrusts, allowing Mickey to fuck himself. Steadying his body with one hand on the bed and reached around and stroked Mick's cock.

They finished together.

"A-fuckin-men"


	8. Survive

Choose happiness they say.

Like fuck who wouldn't choose happiness but it's not that easy when you're low. 

Ian could feel the irrational anger and he lined his pills. 

When he's at his lowest, all his mistakes haunt him, they seem bigger than they were. The shortcomings and failures, the cuts and bruises, the ones he's causes himself or ones caused cause he was out of it. Thinking of happy thoughts feels like stretching further than he can't reach. Trying to remember the friendships, the kisses, Mickey. 

He would love to choose happiness, but for today he'll choose to survive.


	9. Lists

While waiting for Mandy Ian began writing lists; it kept things organized in his very disorganized life. 

He wondered why Mandy's brother had to look at him like that. Ian put the pen to the paper.

1\. Why does he hate me?  
2\. Why won't he offer me some of those M&Ms?  
3\. Does he enjoy watching me squirm?  
4\. fuck, those blue eyes   
5\. I want him 

"You make a list about me Gallagher?" 

"Nah"

"Nah? Know anyone else who won't share their chocolate?" He crunched the small candy in his mouth; that fucking grin on his face.


	10. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J_Q was in need of more chapters so you all benefit

His Teeth on that pale ass

Mickey hissed but he enjoyed it, he begged for more.

A sharp bite soothed by a lick and then soft kisses.

"Fuck Gallagher you better not have rabies" 

"It's called Love bites and you like it!" Ian purposefully groped at the tender flesh. Mickey knew he was smirking as his hand squeezes at the throbbing cheek. "And you weren't complaining when it was your neck"

"I called you a fucking vampire!" Mickey reminded.

"True and you did squirm when it was your inner thigh….you think maybe I should stop?"

"Don't you fucking dare."


	11. Truth or dare

Why did he decide to do this? Mandy and her stupid drunk ideas. Who wanted to play games when they are drunk? Just chill and enjoy the buzz; no she was peppy and wanted to play. She put her beer down and started waving her hands in excitement explaining the rules, like they were gonna be hard to follow. Ian of course went along with anything she suggested. Mickey focused on the beer touching Gallagher's lips.

"Why I got to be first?"

"Truth or Dare," Mandy beamed 

"Truth." Mickey wasn't gonna do stupid dares

"Have you ever been in love?"


	12. Pillow talk

"The first hug-- like the real first hug-- which I guess now that I think of it was probably the same as hugging you… like someone wraps their arms around you; not to kill you. Then they tell you to just relax and enjoy it…"

“What?”

“You asked me what I was thinking about!"

Mickey squeezed his eyes tightly. “Was trying that damn pillow talk ya like"

“You know I prefer your direct brass approach so next time start with saying something wildly inappropriate.”

“Like… do you wanna fuck?”

Shifting himself bodily to straddle Mickey's hips, “Now that’s pillow talkin’!”


	13. Story

As a parent arguments are endless 

How many nights are too many of having kraft dinner?   
when did he last brushed his teeth? his hair?

But perhaps the one Mickey and Ian have the most is which one of them will read him a bedtime story; it's been the same story every night.

"Wait." Instead of saying 'no you' Ian put his hand up "listen"

Sneaking up to Yev's room they saw Iggy reading the book

"what?" Iggy snapped as they interrupted  
"ain't no rule about me reading him a bedtime story right?" 

"No… Just didn't know you could read"


	14. Voicemail

"Mickey you can't have this as your message?" Ian held out is phone; speaker on

_"Fuck off and text. or just hang up only fuckers who call are scammers, debt collectors and Jesus freaks"_

The machine beeped letting the caller speak if they dared.

"So? what's yours say?" mickey dialed Ian's number

_"hey it's Ian._

_If this is Lip don't go into detail about your latest lay._

_if it's Mandy yes Lip is a man whore. talk later_

_and if it's Mickey. I'm fine, I took my meds, ate lunch and I haven't forgotten how much I love you."_

Beep _._


	15. Jump

Mickey remembered the old saying "if your friend jumped off a bridge…." And all Mickey could think was fuck no, he ain't no follower he'd be the one jumping.

But that was hypothetical, reality was the answer would be Yes—if it was Gallagher

Ian stood on the bridge looking down, the water would be cold, it would sting, but then perhaps nothing. He wouldn't really jump though; right? But Ian wasn't himself, he wasn't thinking. 

All Mickey knew was he'd follow him, save him. Fuck, if Frank could survive being dumped off this same bridge they'd be ok too.


	16. Cards

No one played cards with Mickey, he was a sore loser. He'd flipped tables, curse, and leave. But somehow he looked into those beautiful eyes and said yes. Mickey fanned his playing cards slowly, with his usual intensity. His eyes flicked across the table, his opponent grinned; was it a tell? or was it a distraction? He turned his attention back to the cards, and tapped his tattooed fingers on the table

it could cost him the game but he narrowed his eyes at his opponent. 

"Do ya got any… five's?" Mickey grumbled and waited impatiently

Yevvy giggled. "Go fish!"


	17. Cemetery

"I fucking hate cemeteries" Mickey groaned "urg memories." He shivered. "The dead don't care we're here" He knew that was insensitive, he knew Ian was still grieving for some unknown reason about a mother who fucking tried to sabotage their relationship; whether she knew that's what she was doing or not. She was a no show most of his life, she used her disease to justify her acts. Yet here they were spending money on flowers she couldn't see. 

"Thought you Milkovich's were tough!"

"You tell me how you like 'em after you see Iggy fucking someone on a headstone"


	18. Fight

They were sitting on the sofa; the usual spot on either side of the sectional their feet meeting in the middle. They were binge watching something Ian had suggested 

"Let's fight" Mickey said out of nowhere "get mad, throw stuff--like we use to"

"Is there kissing and making up afterwards?--like we use to?" Ian finding it weird that he was agreeing with Mickey's outrageous idea. A part of them missed those fucked up nights. Life was simple and easy now; falling into a boring routine. They still loved each other as fiercely as before; just needed a reminder


	19. Look

"Do you only love me for my looks?”

"Yes the white boy thug really does it for me" Ian laughed assuming it was nothing but a joke

"I don't know, people probably think I'm just your body guard, I ain't got smarts or nothin'

“fuck you mickey, I love you for who you are , not for what you look like.” Ian rubbed his fingers over Mickey's inked ones.

“I see how people stare at me…"

"Then just look at how I look at you" his green eyes were soft, full of love and felt safe

Mickey couldn't argue with that


	20. Monster

I don't see the difference" Mickey admitted 

"He freaks out when he gets wet, but don't like the sun either. Breaks shit and drools. Feeding the little monster after midnight is the worst idea. Can't understand what the fuck it's saying…." Mickey made valuable points.

"Fucking cute though" Ian admitted smiling

"Yeah until they ain't then ya run as far as you fucking can"

Ian nodded agreeing slightly "yeah I guess your right"

"Damn right I'm right the kid is exactly like a Gremlin!  
They both looked down at Yev who looked at them with bright happy eyes; for now


	21. Pills

Out of everyone in his family he was the one to follow most closely to the rules; school rules, laws--yes he broke them when he had to, and yes he broke them to get into military school but when he was there he followed their rules too!

Now he only have one rule to follow;

 _Take the pills_.

Love Mickey, try and clean the house, eat enough. 

_Take the pills_

Go for a run, play with Yevgeny, love Mickey.

_Take the pills._

Call the family, love Mickey, just try 

Ok maybe two rules:

_Take the pills And Love Mickey_


	22. alien

"I get it bro" Iggy was drunk, no he was shit faced, couldn't stand, could barely talk, fucked up! 

"Like I keep having this dream, I get abducted by aliens and they probe me. And they go deep, and I fucking love it, I yell for them to come back everytime they drop me off in my bed" 

"Yeah, Ig, that's a fucking dream--fantasy shit. I can tell you you wouldn't be able to take Gallagher's nine inches without crying like a baby."

"Oh that the noise I hear from your room?"

"Fuck you Iggy, go fuck your alien"


	23. Hotdog

"Mandy don't eat hotdogs" 

"Bullshit Mandy puts anything in her mouth." Lip assured his brother 

"Nah never since she was a kid--" Ian stopped himself she had told him the story when they were in a fake relationship. 

"Seriously a hotdog, you sure, seems like she's use that all sexy to lure some poor fuck"

"You were some poor fuck" Carl reminded 

The whole night they tried to get Ian to crack, after every shot, beer and hit; then the truth.

"she fucked a hotdog.... she wanted practice before actually fucking a guy, got the damn hotdog stuck up there"


	24. Cat

It hung around outside prowling the streets, hissing and swiping anyone who dare get to close; except Ian 

Instead of hissing, he purrs up against him, follows him home, meows pitifully if he hasn't seen the ginger in a few days.

"Don't give him food Ian, we'll never get rid of it" Ian ignored Mickey's warning citing it always looked hungry, too thin, and promised it wouldn't be a pet.

"But it's snowing!" Ian's argument for having the cat comes inside 

"it ain't staying" The cat pleased to be inside nuzzled Mickey's leg. who was he kidding yes it was.


	25. Salon

"Why the fuck we here?" Mickey asked looking around the douchy hair salon that looked more like a club. 

"I told ya we were coming here" Mandy rolled her eyes that he was still fighting this. "I kept tellin' you to get a hair cut, fucking long hair looks like shit if you ain't gonna style it. Thought you finally agreed to come to the salon"

"Salon? Fuck I thought you said saloon!"

"You ain't a cowboy, this ain't a western why the fuck would I say saloon?"

"I wouldn't fucking care what you call it long as there's booze!"


	26. Towel

Hot water trickled down Ian's back, the heat from the shower relaxing his muscles. The steam had filled the bathroom, the air think as he took a deep breath before facing the truth he was done and turned off the water.

He wrapped the towel around his slim waist stepping out into the cool air. 

Wiping off the mirror he ran his fingers through his wet hair. 

"Lose the towel Gallagher" 

Ian moaned in agreement as his mouth was already wrapped around Mickey's. Pushing their bodies towards the bed.

the towel was abandoned on the floor. wet skin slapped together.


	27. Finger

"Yev, I'm gonna teach you about the most powerful finger"

"Daddy says it's this one" the boy held down his fingers so just the middle one remained. 

"No, this one is more special. It's a pinky promise. And they are forever!" 

Mickey had to interject "What are ya a five year old girl Gallagher?" Plus he could think of another powerful finger Ian had…

"Ignore him.. I pinky promise" he held out his tinyest finger for yevvy to link up with "to be a better father, to keep you safer than I have before. And to love your dad forever"


	28. Math

"The math ain't hard. Nothin' plus nothin' gives us fuck all" 

"Did you remember to carry the one?" Ian tried to make light of the situation

"It ain't funny Gallagher. I got no cons, no marks no hustles, nothing. If I got no money I can't pay the bills. " 

"We made it our whole childhood not paying bills why you care now?"

"Because…you deserve more, I want to give you everything Gallagher" This was getting to close to talking about feelings. talking about it wasn't gonna make money appear 

" Listen, the only math that matters is you plus me."


	29. July

Forth if July was over but all that meant was the fireworks we're dirt cheap; even cheaper if they were stolen. 

Iggy had acquired more than enough fireworks for a good show. 

"Why we out here again" Ian leaned over to ask Mickey who was leaning on an old beater car; one of many that lined the junk yard.

"Fireworks, an idiot. Watch" 

Iggy had rigged up a microwave in the open space of the car lot. He threw the fireworks in and pushed the quick minute button and ran as fast as he fucking could.

BOOM. 

"Idiot." Mick laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's the last day of July I should probably post this one...oops!


	30. Chocolate

Mickey had never been a big fan of chocolate. Sure, he liked it well enough, he stole chocolate bars to get Ian's attention but he just didn’t enjoy it way Gallagher did. Watching Ian eat chocolate was like watching someone masturbate. It was slow, sinful and satisfying. 

Ian's lips cupping around the small balls of chocolate. The swallow, the small back of the throat moan of enjoyment. Each bite satisfied him yet he kept going back for more; always so greedy. His tongue swept out to lick the melted chocolate from his fingers. 

"Oh fuck" mick muttered under his breath.


	31. Taxi

" I ain't your personal Taxi" Mick practically yelled as he pulled up to the bar; Ian and Mandy drunkenly stumbling in 

"Thanks Mick," Ian climbed into he front seat, leaning into hug him 

Mickey hugged him quickly muttering "I'm still not a Taxi service."

"Are you gonna take us home or bitch about not being home" Mandy asked from the back seat

Ian couldn't keep his hands off Mickey.

"Hey we should stop for burgers" Mandy interjected

"I'm not a goddamn taxi service," 

"Of course you aren't I'm not gonna be paying you." 

"I'll find a way to repay you"


	32. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for J_Q since she's in a long car ride today!

"Admit it" Ian pestered; it wasn't the first time and probably not the last 

"No, fuck off so I can concentrate" that demand got him about three minutes of quiet 

"How much further mick?"

Mickey grumbled something incoherent. He glanced over at Ian knowing he wasn't going to get away without a real answer. 

"Hard to fucking say, lotta shit effect the time ya know"

"Sure" Ian nodded "like what?" It was hard to hide the grin forming in the corner of his lips

" like the part where I'm fucking lost ok" 

"See was that so hard to admit?"

"yes"


	33. Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J is sending me words during her drive so you all get to benefit while I post more chapters today

"…..and when she appeared behind him with the blade" 

"She who? Mandy kill someone again?" Mickey had a soft chuckle but he seemed serious. 

"No it's game of thrones!" Ian said excitedly "There's this chick…."

"And she's so fucking badass" Mandy added eagerly. The two of them tagged team the story from season one for what felt like a lifetime 

"So this shits not real." Mickey squinted "then why the fuck would I care?" He asked "This is South Side I got enough of that territory fighting, killing, and don't forget that incest shit from that house down the street"


	34. Weapon

Milkovich knew their weapons. How to best hurt someone.   
Knives, guns, fists, mobs of people, even a car; when the right bitch deserves it 

Mickey's strongest weapon was his tongue. People who cut him off on the street, grocery store clerks who spoke up when he stole, Ian Gallagher for calling him gay. His face would contort into a sneer, and his tongue sliced at them. 

Until that hatred started to fade. Ian never knew what changed; how he changed Mickey. But that sharp tongue was now sticking down his throat. Mickey no longer pulled away but pulled Ian closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I was feeling there was too much domestic fluff going on so here's some early gallavich feels


	35. Side

He never thought about it much really. He was just happy to spend time with him, finally not worried about Terry coming in, finding them wrapped up in one another's naked embrace. 

He hadn't noticed but every night was the same, he'd slide onto his side of the bed.

He paused.

His side of the bed?

He now officially had a side of the bed. 

this wasn't just casual fucking this was offical.

He couldn’t contain the grin forming on his face as he lay there waiting almost on cue for Ian to take his position as the big spoon.


	36. Salad

"Ian, what is this?” Mickey's face spoke of unspeakable horror. Something must have gone wrong in the kitchen 

“It’s a salad.”

“yeah, why's it on my plate? Where's the fucking rest of my meal?" 

"It won’t kill you to eat a vegetable! And the salad is the meal it's got chicken in it" Ian knew that answer wouldn't satisfy Mickey; and to be honest the salad wouldn't either 

" Nah salad is what they serve at the restaurant to keep ya in your chair. it tells us the damn steak is coming. this is a meal skinny chicks eat... MANDY, FOOD!"


	37. BBQ

"No one fucking calls the cops on a Milkovich" Iggy laid into Debbie 

"I didn't, I called the fire department they just came too, that's what happens when ya call 9-1-1." her sentence ended with a sigh of disgusted.

"I had it under control" 

"No you didn't" Debbie was willing to play that yes/no childhood game all day long.

"It's a BBQ it's suppose to have fire and smoke" 

"Yeah, but not three feet high!" She shrieked

"Regretting this family BBQ yet Gallagher?" Mickey reclined in the lawn chair while the fire department dealt with Iggy's inferno.


	38. Home

Standing in his childhood home he boxed up the last of his things. He was going to be free in all sense of the word.

The process of packing was finally complete. He would never again hear cursing down the hall for a fucking beer, the beer being thrown and broken against the wall, or his siblings argue over the television remote, 

He would never again spend hours worrying about being caught with Ian in his bed.

He knew he wouldn’t miss the house. But the thought of unpacking was dreadful; even if it was him moving in with Gallagher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember this fics are in no order! I am enjoying so many of these are taking place with Ian at the Milkovich home with all of them there. But this just felt really sweet, and it's a nice future idea for us all to have right?!!


	39. Light

Trying to get comfortable in bed; perhaps already having dozed off a few times, nuzzling into the side of Mickey. Ian squinted "mm-mick turn off the light" his voice an adorably sleepy whine.

"Lights are off." Mickey didn't even open his eyes, he was nearly asleep himself and didn't want to move.

"Nah that one" Ian squinted his arm waving in the direction of the window.

"That one…that's the street light Gallagher" 

Ian made a sad exhale. 

Ian woke up startled, the sound of a gunshot going off. "Fuck was that"

"Just turing off the light for ya"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a sweet mood tonight everyone get ready for some sappy/sweet fics


	40. Rebel

"Milkovich's don’t have birthdays.” a young Mickey had to tell his little sister 

"But everyone else gets one" Mandy sniffle 

“everyone else doesn't have Terry as a father" Mickey paused for a long time looking at her sad eyes.

"I haven't had a birthday present since mom" he stopped his words feeling the sadness filling not for his loss but more for his sister who wouldn't remember her.

“maybe.." he paused lowering his voice to a whisper "we could have secret birthdays" he passed her a small box he had hidden in his pocket. And thus his rebellious streak begun.


	41. Green

"Mickey I feel blue" Ian hated when those feelings crept up out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Yeah I know, but better to be blue--"

"Better than what?" A bit surprised with Mickey's nonchalant tone.

"Green. Cause you know it's not easy bein' green" 

Ian paused processing Mick's words."I thought I was the corny one" shocked at Mickey's Kermit the frog joke; yet it did let out a small smile

"You are but ya just said your fucking sad so I tried to make it better make up your damn mind Gallagher I can't do fucking everything around here"


	42. Housewife

Ian ran their house like a tight ship; ok more like a pirate ship with all the cursing and drinking that's involved. 

But he needed to keep the structure of stability. He cooked, he cleaned, he helped Yevgeny with his homework. He worked gracefully through it all. 

He was standing at the kitchen sink washing the last of the dinner plate. When a firm hand smacked his ass.

"What's up with you?" 

"I don’t know… Maybe watching you acting like a housewife, cooking dinner and reading bedtime stories to Yev it's bringing out my wild side…”

"That's househusband!" Ian corrected


	43. Internalize

"I think you internalize too much stress mick" Ian's tone conveying his worry.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I externalized that shit: all that Bullying, vandalism, and arson when I was a kid."

Ian sighed Mickey thought this was a joke but he was worried "you have tightness in your chest, short tempered, digestive issues, divulging into your vices and headaches"

"This is giving me a headache" Mickey twisted his neck trying to crack it. "Lemme see what this dr google is saying" taking Ian's phone. "sign #6 loss of sex drive" Mickey raised his eyebrows "that's a _hard_ fucking no"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nic thought I'd get tripped up over this:
> 
> I would like to request the word "internalized".
> 
> And have it not be about young Mickey's self-hatred about being gay.
> 
> Or Ian's self-hatred about being bipolar.


	44. Collar

Mickey turned the circle over and over in his hands. Before passing the smooth leather to Ian

“Why?” Ian met his eyes, fingers still tracing over the edges of the collar. He was use to Mickey opening him up with him; especially sexually

Ian took a deep breath and pulled the circle apart. Mickey lowered his head down. He shuddered as Ian slipped it around his neck, the collar still cool but had warmed quickly from the heat of Ian holding it. 

It clicked into place. 

“Because I'm yours, always.” Mickey spoke honestly "plus I ain't one for typical jewelery"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you're all needy. Now J thinks there hasn't been enough sexy time. So here have this while I write the next word and go to bed!


	45. Pig

"Oink oink" Mickey yelled out his window

"Fuck Mickey don't" Ian felt like sinking further down in the passenger side of the car. 

"No the damn police gonna pull us over. I'm gonna call them out. I ain't done nothing wrong"

"Milkovich, should have known" the officer grumbled under his breath. "You can't be in the carpool lane alo--" he stopped seeing Ian in the front seat. His eyes said it all. he'd known why he hadn't seen Ian's head before "I'm ah, actually you can't--" 

"Wha?" Mickey egged him on "piggy don't like seein' someone enjoying a thick sausage?"


	46. Candle

The candle in Ian's hand was thick and black; Mickey had already made a black dick joke. But he wasn't laughing now. The wax rolled down the sides of the candle. looking up at Ian, it's wasn't fear in his eyes; but excitement, exhilaration. 

Ian was careful with the flame, the twisting of the candle to allow the wax to begin cooling before dropping.

Drop by drop, the black beads of wax make it to the bottom of the candle before falling next to Mickey's increasing hard-on. Mickey's moaned, his body thrashed, his heart pounded, he begged for more.


	47. Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone reads the comments they'll know J_Q requested porn.... But then she went and wrote the most spectacular gallavich+Yev fic dadosauras (go find it!!) So instead of dirty gallavich you get this cause I'm a hilarious asshole

"We learned about word families today" Yevgeny walked into the living room which was full of Milkovich's and Ian.

"What the fucks a word family?" Nearly all the Milkovich siblings asked in unison 

"Like duck, luck and.. and" he wasn't allowed to say it "your favourite word are all in the same word family!" 

"A'right kid what about corn" Iggy asked. 

"Corn…..porn. what's porn?" 

"You teach him nothin'!" Iggy yelled over to Mickey 

"he's six so shut your face!" Mickey barked. 

"shut....cut. but" Yev laughed almost uncontrollably "butt like bum! get it!" 

"oh yeah your dad gets good!"


	48. Third wheel

Every time they wanted a movie night, a decent dinner at home; something more than hot pockets. Anytime they made date night at home. They ended up not being along.

How could someone be so blind? Oblivious? to not care! To not see they wanted to have some alone time. 

And honestly, had to sit in the middle of them, as if it wasn't awkward enough. 

Mickey looked over the head that blocked his view to Ian his eyes widened unsure what to say. He usual go to cursing wasn't an option. 

"Yevvy time for bed" Cutest third wheel ever


	49. Star

"Star light star bright…" Ian began as he and Yev looked out the window before bedtime

"Why do we wish on stars?" The boy asked. 

"I dunno" Ian said truthfully "but when I was your age I wished on everything. Stars, candles, dandilons and turkey bones"

Yev laughed " a turkey bones how is that even magical" damn he sounded like his father Ian thought giving the boy a soft smile. "why'd you do that?"

"cause I didn't have the life you have, I was searching for something..."

"did you find it?"

Ian nodded "yeah I got you and your dad"


	50. Cookie

"Son of a bitch" the small six year old cussed 

"YEV" His father's yelled together 

They cursed but they had strick rules that he didn't. Not until he knew what the word meant. But he googled bitch and it meant female dog so he didn't see why that was a bad word. 

"But dad!" The boys whined "I had a good reason"

"Go ahead" Mickey waved his hand willing to hear him out.

"I thought it was a chocolate chip cookie but it's raisin!" The boy gaged 

Mickey shrugged "he's got a point I'm gonna give him that one Ian"


	51. Stress

"You’re young, you don’t know what stress is.”

Mickey scoffed. Frank and one of his rants about how his life was harder and no one would ever be able to compare. 

He had already cried on about his mother and how he was such a better parent than she was. He complained about the economy; even though in his time the economy was better, food wasn't so damn complicated and living was cheaper..even if Frank never spend a dime on living arrangements. 

Fighting frank was pointless. 

cockroach.

So Mickey drank letting the old fuck drone on in the background.


	52. Cake

"Fuck! why's there a dildo in the fridge" Iggy jumped back 

"It ain't gonna bite" Mickey laughed at his brother who should be use to weird shit around here; fuck it sounded more like something he'd say to Ig rather than the other way around. He had to admit it did seem strange. 

"It's not a dildo. It's a unicorn horn" Ian began to explain but Iggy was already talking

"Don't tell me your pet name for it. I see it that's a gold fucking dick"

"It's a unicorn cake" Ian opened the fridge again showing proof "for Frannie's birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a few birthday fics now cause tomorrow's my babies birthday ♥️♥️♥️


	53. Flamingo

"What's this?" Mickey asked as he opened another present from his son 

"It's a mug" the boy beamed "aunt Mandy helped"

"I can tell" the mug read _so flocking fabulous_ with a flamingo on it. "Why are there flamingos kid?"

Yev had found flamingo pillows, slippers, mug and even a light for the nightstand. "Cause you talk about flamingo A LOT with daddy. it's like it's a secret you only say it at night time." Yev gracefully informed everyone

His eyes widened but didn't move trying not to make eye contact with Gallagher

Fuck.

Yev had heard their safe word.


	54. Technology

"What's the fucking point?" 

"You have a damn flip phone is the fucking point." Mandy wanted to rip the phone from his hand and break in in half just to get rid of it "It doesn't have wifi, or emojis or a decent camera"

Mickey spread out his words slowly for her to follow "It's a phone" fucking smart phone coming out ever year with a higher dollar sign was just a scheme to get their money "it makes phone calls what else I need?" 

"Think of it this way. You use this, you can send Ian better dick pics"


	55. Cucumber

"this is stupid" Mickey grumbled. "If yer gonna say dick just say it not some stupid purple fruit thing"

"It's an eggplant dumbass" Mandy corrected "and it's funny! Look ya add the water drops…come on you gotta understand that..and a peach obviously an ass." She went on about this alternative lingo via emojis. 

"it's kinda fucking childish" mick admitting rubbing his forehead with all this possibly useless infotmstion " Like why can't a cucumber just be a cucumber?" 

"If you send me a cucumber, I'll be calling your dick Mr. Pickle from now on!" Ian warned with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've realized this chapter and the one before are very similar so feel free to decide which one is better!


	56. Web

Yevgeny had been unusually quiet; for a boy who talked nonstop from the time he woke till the time he went to sleep-- fuck he even talked in his sleep.

"Kid what are you doing?" Mickey asked entering his room

"I found a spider. It made a web."

"So you been watching this thing poops out string for its house?" 

The child giggled "poop!" He gasped through the laugh. 

"It's fucking true" he tried to speak over the noise so Yev would listen " I might not a paid attention in school but they tell ya about yarn poop you remember!"


	57. Fries

Ian woke up, in Mickey's bed, but no Mickey. He could hear what sounded like all the Milkovich sibling. 

"Wha--whats going on? Wh--what time is it?" Ian asked groggily

"Who-the-fuck-cares o’clock in the morning!” Iggy tossed a handful of fries at Ian.

"Iggy got-- well you can tell" Mandy laughed "and decided it needed all the best things from all the burger joints" 

“dont touch my big Mac!” Mickey shouted.

“Leave me the frosty!” Mandy pushed her brother 

Ian didn't question the odd scenario and found the French fries and chocolate milkshake and joined in.


	58. Money

Yevgeny and Mandy sat at the kitchen table, Ian cooking up breakfast. Mickey still hadn't emerged from the bedroom. 

"Ten bucks your dad wakes up and curses " Mandy smirked

Yev, only six looked up and shook his head "nope. Twenty says they kiss" 

"You hustlin' me?" She smiled in approval "fine you're on!"

They both froze hearing the rustling as Mickey shuffled into the kitchen, grabbed his hot coffee "son of a-" 

Ian's arm quickly trailed across Mickey's shoulders. Mickey's disgruntled tone turn to a hum. he leaned in and kissed Ian. 

Yev held out his hand "money!"

"ten?" 

"Twenty!"


	59. Marks

"You know some people think a birthmark is where you were killed in a previous life." Ian spoke mindlessly as his fingers circles around Mickey's birthmark at the base of his skull

"Shot in the back of the head" Mickey gave a slight nod "Milkovich style for sure" 

"Just don't let history repeat itself!" 

"You know.." Mickey could feel his lips curling up "some people say every freckle a ginger has is from a soul they've taken"

"well some people are idiots I got hundreds of freckles but I've only captures one soul" Ian kissed the top of Mickey's head.


	60. Whisper

Ian is the best whisperer like when they're laying in bed, his head resting on Mickey's chest he could bare his soul, hopes dreams. 

Then in the times when they are surrounded by family, Ian would so casually lean into mick, his lips brushing against his ear. his breath hot on Mickey's skin, Able to keep his voice steady he'd tell Mickey what he wanted, how he wanted him when and where. His words tingled all the down to Mickey's toes, speeding his pulse, and thickened his cock, 

But his favourite was when Ian absentmindedly would whisper "I love you"


	61. Sock

""The God damn fucking sonofabitch-- dryer ate my sock--again!" Mickey slammed the door shut in frustration.

Ian shrugged "there's arguments that it's actually the washer that dissolves the sock... and have you noticed it's only the left sock" 

" Whaddya mean only the left sock? socks are interchangeable" Mickey shook his head not believing he was having this conversation "Ain't the damn point Gallagher; I need my damn socks."

"Why? You know I hate socks and sex" 

"cause I need--" wait what are you sayin'?" his eyebrow raised

"I'm saying ditch the sock; unless you're putting it on the door"


	62. Driver

The scent of sweat and leather.   
Lips and tongue desperately, messily, meeting.  
gripping. rocking.

The wheels held their ground at a sudden, sharp lurch. "Fuck you two!" Mandy shrieked "I said I'd be your driver I didn't mean I'd drive your sex-mobile" 

Ian was heavily intoxicated, his body intertwined in Mickey's. "But we need a driver. I never realized the waisted time driving place to place and not having this man's mouth in mine" on cue his mouth went back to Mickey's 

"fuck" Mandy tightened her grip on the steering wheel "fine, but pants stay on!" she ordered them.


	63. Goodbyes

"I ain't sayin' it" Mickey shook his head 

"Mickey I gotta leave, you know I have to." Ian was pleading his hand on the doorknob ready to walk out. 

"Nah if I don't say it you won't leave" Mickey was sure of himself.

"You're being a child." Ian sighed Mickey didn't have to be difficult, he could have just accepted Ian had a therapy sessions right now. "I've played your games long enough" the door creaked open. 

"Fine" Mickey fell for the bluff. "I--I love you too.." 

"too who?" 

"firecroch don't push it" 

Ian with his puppy eyes.

"babe"


	64. Mud

"Where you two fuckin' off to?" Mickey asked finding Mandy and Ian sneaking down the stairs, bags in their hands. 

"Don't tell him!" Mandy hisses making a run for the door. 

Ian hated lying to Mickey "we're going to a spa"

"Fuck you're gay."

"Yeah, well you're the one that loves me."

"So what are you doing at the sppaaa" he exaggerated flamboyantly 

"Umm.." cause the spa wasn't embarassing enough "a mud bath.."

"I'll fucking throw you in the mud puddle in the backyard. fuck of a lot cheaper and more more entertaining if I can toss Mandy in too!"


	65. Crime

At school today they said crime doesn't pay. but that's wrong, right? I told them they were wrong dad" Yevgeny looked up at his father. Ian's eyes also side glanced over to Mickey. 

"Damn right they're wrong." Iggy pipped up "got fuck ton of money sellin' fake ass Prada purses to the bitches up north side" 

"and you think I'm paying for anything when I got these tits?" Mandy being a bit too vulgar. 

Mickey agreed. "if I hadn't been a thief I wouldn't have gotten Ian" 

Ian sighed putting his hand over his eyes "that's not what it means"


	66. Vitamins

"Dad.." yevs voice had a hint of worry in it. "I know Ian takes medicine cause his brain... umm--ahh--ummm" 

"Yeah it's fine I know you know, now what are you trying to say?" Mickey wasn't going to be able to handle another um sound from the child. 

"And I know uncle Ig takes medicine" No Iggy just did drugs; but this wasn't the time to explain the difference. "But why'd Iggy have to eat all of my flintstone vitamins too?" The boy pouted. 

"I got snacky, they were all I could find." Iggy poorly tried to defend himself


	67. Pizza

"We coulda got delivery" There was dough in Mick's hair and flour on his cheek.

"Shut up, making it--it's like it's romantic." 

Mickey sighed “It’s pizza. It shouldn’t be this hard.”

Ian's hands wrapped around Mickey's thick wooden rolling pin

“yer one of those hands on teacher” their bodies close together as Ian leaned in to lengthen the dough.

"I'll put my hands somewhere" 

"Every damn time you do that I--" Mickey exhaled hard. "I can fucking tell you I ain't learning fuckall 'bout cooking"

"But you feel my cock twitch right" Ian thrusted his hands moving onto Mickey


	68. Bubble

"Bubbles!" 

Fuck a kid with bubbles. Ian already had to pseudo fake breathing complications to stop.

Yev ran around the small yard with the bubble wand."Do you love bubbles Ian???"

"well... I do love a bubblebutt" his nose twitched trying to keep the smile at bay; avoiding eye contact with Mickey who he could feel staring him down 

"But what??" Yev stopped "do you hate when they pop?"

"No I kinda like smacking them!" 

"what about you dad?"

"nah, I'm a fan of the wand" Mickey had to agree making sexual innuendos that went over children's heads was hilarious


	69. Drop

No one controled Mickey the way Ian could. 

Mickey's pretty little mouth wrapped around him. 

Ian had told Mickey; he had to blow him whenever he wanted, and mick listened. Thinking of that watching him fuck the back of Mick's throat. God he was close. Mickey sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks to take more. Hearing sexy sounds from Mickey was turning him on so god damn much. He knew he was going to cum faster than a teenager first finding porn. 

"Get every last drop" he instructed. Watching Mickey obey, licking his way off.


	70. Comfy

"You're comfy." Ian muttered into Mickey's chest.

"Mmhmmm You're welcome, I'm here anytime." Mickey placed a kiss onto of the fire red hair, he never really noticed that he liked the smell of Ian, how he smelled like all the good memories. "I love you." Mick breathed sleepily leaning his head back. Enjoying the weight of Gallagher on him. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, but didn't want loosen his grip on Ian.

"love you too." The words were slow and spread out as Ian was also struggling to stay awake "mmm don't want to move"

"don't, I'm comfy"


	71. Hands

Ian loved Mickey's hand; in those times Before he saw Mickey's face but he'd feel his hand, unhesitatingly, fingers slipping across fingers to find his perfect grip. 

Those tattooed hands as they lightly held a cigarette, allowing it to fit as another limb in his fingers. 

And during sex, Mickey knew where to put them.

“yer Starin’ again, ” he says. 

“just like your hands.”

"yeah? you wanna feel them around you neck?" it wasn't as much of a threat as it sounded. Ian trusted Mickey completely and loved those hands pushing down on his collar bone as they came together


	72. Hammer

"Hammer" 

"Stop! hammer time du-dunadun" Ian widened his legs, swatted down slightly and began shuffling across the floor.

"Don't fuckin' start." Mickey rolled his eyes.  
Ian with a shit eating grin continued "can't touch this. du-nana"

"I can and I do fucking regularly" Mickey pointed out " now help and stop!"

"--In the name of loooooove" 

"No, I'm fucking done you build the damn thing yourself" 

Ian picked up the hammer "if I had a hammer I'd hammer in the morning..."

"is that some sort a innuendo?" Mickey wondered

"might as well be, we are building a sex swing!"


	73. Baggage

Mickey was use to baggage, he knew he brought his fair share to the table early on; closeted, homophobic father, angry hurt.. the list went on. 

Ian's baggage came later, the bipolar, manic impulsive stages so low couldn't get out of bed. 

But Mickey could deal with that; because that's what family does.

What Mickey wasn't aware of was this baggage, heavier than anything else he had to deal with. It tested his willpower, his mental and physical strength. 

"What the fuck Gallagher" he huffed "it's a weekend away we ain't moving" he dragged yet another bag to the car.


	74. Blanket

Ian didn't remember falling asleep.

He remembered watching some action movie with Mickey, Iggy droned on about the lack of gun knowledge that they should have changed the clip again.

He remembered being memorized by the side of Mickey's head as he watched it more than the movie.

He didn't remember falling asleep. It was dark, Iggy was gone, tv off.

He could feels Mickey's body still on the other end of the sofa Ian's toes pressed into Mick's leg, reminding him Mickey was there. 

He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders; Mickey must have draped it over him.


	75. Therapy

"You have PTSD" said in her calm therapist tone

"I do! if it means Proficient talent sucking dick" Mickey added some inappropriate gestures for effect and fun

"maybe we can talk about your use of humour as a coping mechanism for the trauma you experienced" the therapist Witte notes.

"Fuck I don't think you realize how funny that joke is" slouching back in his chair. just like he remembered therapy was stupid 

"or how accurate" Ian added with a smirk. Couples counseling to help deal with his bipolar was going to be fun with Mickey fucking around with the shrink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw this on a Facebook post. So you're welcome!


	76. Milk

Being in an adult relationship sucked sometimes. Except for those actual sucking moments. But he was getting distracted thinking of that, he had to focus on chores.

Things became mundane. Falling into routines, less late nights partying, more nights tucking Yev into bed. Texts weren't sexy anymore. they were reminders. 

Yev has a doctor's appointment  
I paid the electrical bill  
Don't forget to pick up milk 

"why do I have to pick up the milk?" Mickey complained 

"because you're the one who walks around drinking it out of the jug" Ian reminded. 

"Milk is good for bone growth" Mickey winked


	77. Sick

"This is the fuckin' worst," Ian groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"At least you haven't spent half the morning sitting on the damn can," Mickey spoke over the flushing toilet 

"Jesus- don't yell." He rubbed his temples. "I feel like shit"

"Fuck, don't say shit I might take another dump right here." 

"Would you two fuck right off, it's a cold! You'll survive. Now which one of you two sad sacks of shit is gonna take the kid to school?" She knew she had the time to do it. But she was tired of the whiny man cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my husband is apparently sick this seemed appropriate


	78. Bioluminescence

They were all lazing in lawn chairs sprawled in the backyard. the night sky and crackling fire. Mickey and Ian's legs where intertwined as they ignored his siblings. 

"It's like they glow; makes me sick" Mandy rolled her eyes. Mostly because she'd kill for a love like that

"It's called bioluminescence micro organisms do it" they all agreed that was probably the biggest word Iggy knew.

"You're high as fuck, people don't really glow; they ain't fireflies! dumbass" 

"Nah but I think can all agree Mickey's a fuckin' micro organism" Iggy fell of his chair laughing at his own joke.


	79. Murder

"Two crow joy" 

"What the fuck you muttering?" Mickey cracked open his eye to see Ian standing by the window with a coffee counting Crows.

"Just somethin' Monica would say; 1 crow sorrow, 2 crows joy…" he shugged "don't really remember the rest. But been seeing two ever since we ya'know .… anyway I always count 'em. It's kinda calming" 

"Don't put all this on the faith of damn birds." Mickey grumbled. "Plus I always thought two was an attempted murder" he chuckled sleepily "cause a group of birds is called a murder…come on Gallagher I can be funny too!"


	80. Wagon

"Remember Oregon trail?" Ian asked "Lip and I playing at the library. Fuck he was so mad I was better than him"

"Shit, yeah." Mickey said surprised of a memory long forgotten coming back to the forefront of his mind "Probably only time I was in the library. Hiding out from Terry or selling drugs to high-strung students." 

Mickey felt the wave of nostalgia. The old ass computer booting up, the shitty graphics. "God how many times I died from dysentery trying to beat the high score. Fuck I can still remember the name 'lilredwagon'"

Ian smiled "yeah that's me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while back J thought my word weapon was wagon...so now lets see how we do with wagon


	81. Toothbrush

Mickey sprawled on the bed, eyes closed, a smoke dangling carefully on his lips. Ian stepped out of the bathroom.

“Can I borrow your toothbrush?”

Mickey's head snapped up. “What? No, that’s fucking disgusting. Bring your own next time!”

" That's what's disgusting" Ian crossed his arms leaning in the doorway. "you had me lick your ass last night"

"Yeah I know where you put that filthy tongue, it ain't goin' on my toothbrush"

"a'right" Ian shrugged "if I can't put this in my mouth, I won't be putting anything else in there either" 

A moment later Ian smiled; minty fresh


	82. Hippie

Iggy had been trying to explain to Mickey with urgancey that Ian was hippie

“like fuck be gay or whatever, but with a hippie? Really?" He shook his head in disbelief

"Gallagher ain't a hippie shit for brains" Mickey rolled his eyes.

"But he does yoga, And has those green shakes.” Iggy looked disgusted at the idea

“Maybe he’s just trying to be healthy,” Mickey offered a more rational idea.

“yeah, I ain't done" Iggy almost upset that his brother interrupted him. "ya know he smokes weed."

"You fucking smoke weed...among other things obviously, maybe yer the fucking hippie"


	83. Bruises

Before asking if he was ok, Mickey felt a flutter in his chest. Walking home to see Ian nursing a shiner on his left cheek. 

"I knew you had a bruise kink all those year ago" Ian called Mickey out.

"I didn't fuckin' say anything" 

"Didn't have to your face said it all." Ian informed him "and this." he pointed to his face " This would be your son with his terrible aim...do we even like football?" Ian asked trying to figure out where Yev's interest stemmed from

"I dunno" Mickey shrugged " but he gets the terrible aim from you!"


	84. Untouched

"Would you just get over here and fucking touch me already" Mickey's voice sounded angry, out of breathe, excited. 

They had fucked every way to Sunday. They had a deep understanding of each other's body and trust that was being tested as Mickey was despite to feel the touch of the ginger who was toying with him. Who'd ever heard of fucking without touching? But damn it was working. 

Ian wasn't sure which of them was getting off more with their no touching game as the noises Mickey made; Breathy little moans, sweet throaty whines. Small groans.

Ian's cock twitched.


	85. Moan

Ian knew how to play Mickey's body like an instrument. He knew how to claw at his back, and to nip at Mickey's earlobe, or how to tease him by making circles around his hole. But Sharing a house with siblings and a toddler, they more often than they wanted had to be quiet. 

Mickey bit his lip holding in his pleasure against the sound of Ian breathy calling his name; it caused him to shudder   
“D-don’t make me moan" his breath was heavy.

“Then you’d better be quiet because I have every intention making you scream my name"


	86. Clothing

Ian's hand rubbed up and down Mickey's arm. The cashmere gliding on his fingertips. feeling Mickey's biceps under the fabric. Ian was sure it was the only sweater Mickey had. Or was it Mick had noticed how it turned him on. "God" he said breathy as he thought of all the things he wanted to do "naked, now"

Mickey bit his lips, grabbing Ian's blue work tie around his hand, drawing Ian closer. “I dunno I was thinkin' I keep it on"

"mm-maybe I'll keep on the tie; give you control" sex with clothes; a new kind of hot.


	87. Kneel

"You fuckin' praying down there?" Mickey gazed down at the firey red hair kneeling infront of him 

"not down here seeking forgiveness or redemption" he paused "but maybe after I'm done I should be." A coy email curled at the corner of Ian's mouth 

The sound of Mickey's belt coming undone echoed the room. The zipper felt like it went down in slow motion. Mickey bit his lip in anticipation; panting.

"I think I'm gonna make you say the Lord's name in vain!" Those were the last words Mickey head before Ian lowered his head, his tongue swiping across him.


	88. Smile

It was a welcome relief to see Ian laughing. It had been a while; after a long low period he was feeling more himself. It was a laugh that was hard to miss. The noise perks at Mickey's ears like a moth to a flame.

Ian's sense of humour was so different from Mickey's. He had used sarcasm to hide his own pain. Used it to insult someone before they could do it to him. 

Ian was corny funny, true comedic timing funny, telling a story and laughing at it before it was over funny. 

the noise made Mick smile.


	89. Exchange

Mickey was raised to steal.   
To take what's not given.   
If he wanted it he got it.   
But not Gallagher.   
People think he conned his way to be with Ian. Or was just taking what he wanted. But that wasn't the case. With Ian everything was more like an exchange between them like:   
Numbers  
Keys  
Spit   
Other bodily fluids  
Tater tots and footloops.   
And now His heart. 

The one thing Mickey never thought was up for grabs. Yet here he was. Knowing his heart was already in full given to Ian. And the look in Ian's eyes said the same


	90. Rhyme

yertle the turtle and the cat in the hat Ian had read those and more rhymes all day. He no longer knew what to say. 

"Mickey I want you dick  
I promise I can be quick  
once you feel my tongue  
I know your attention will sprung."

"What the fucks with you? ya sound like a shitty rapper or soemthin'" 

"too many poems, not enough porn  
if you'd like you can be the one who scorns" 

"just shut up and fuck me in the bum  
you know how it makes me hum,  
dammit now you got me fucking doing it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god only ten left and I might be losing it guys!! 🤣


	91. Car wash

Mickey stepped onto the porch for a smoke only to discover his sister already slouched back on the step watching Ian wash her car. "What's this?" His hand gestured before flipping the lighter on. 

"My boyfriend is washing my car" 

"Your stolen car" mick reminded "and pretty sure you ran a chick over plus Gallagher ain't your boyfriend" Mickey watched as Ian was soaked to the bone the white tee hid nothing and his hair looked even better wet and dripping down his face. He really hoped Ian didn't want to be Mandy's boyfriend he had other plans for him.


	92. Coffee

"You agreed anytime anywhere" Ian reminded him 

Mickey's eyes glanced to the staircase knowing all the Gallagher kids were still asleep. He side glanced Ian assessing the risk of what he was asking.

"Come on. Gotta do somethin' while we wait for coffee." Lightly pushing in Mickey's shoulders

Ian closes his eyes. “Mmm mhmmm” 

"you coming for a run?" Fiona's voice called from the living room

"nn-na making cof-ffee" Ian kept his hand on Mickey's head so he wouldn't pop off.

"that was close."

"not as close as you're gonna be." almost getting caught was a bit hot.


	93. Primal

Mickey bit down in his lip keeping back the sound he wants to make because the sound that Ian lets out as he entered Mickey is one of the most satisfying things mick ever heard. Ian's eyes drop from mickeys face for just one second, to take in the sight of his own cock being revealed inch by inch out of Mick's hole, slick and shining. Slamming back down once more making a wet, filthy noise as it takes Ian in again. 

Mickey's noises of grunts and groans

Ian grinned down at him “Love it when you get all primal.”


	94. Missionary

Mickey was in a position he knew he'd hate; laying on his back and spread his legs. Ian moved closer, brushing his lips against Mick's. His hand on his cheek; and not his ass. Mick knew he preferred taking it on all fours, his face hidden from Ian's stupid face. those damn eyes trying to make a connection, those link perfect lips, the soft panting escaping them.

It wasn't fucking, it was making love. Slow and passionate, Gallagher kissing him, hips rolling against him. 

"mmm" Ian moaned "I love you" 

"I love you too" 

ok maybe he didn't hate it


	95. Shoe

Ian sat under a pile of bags and shoes

"Mands." He mumbled through the mess 

"Yeah I know I hear it in your voice" she didn't look up from the mirror "the black stilettos over the pumps"

"No I--"

"Really the pumps don't you think they make my ankles look fat?" Mandy looked over surprised, waiting for the right answer to come out of his mouth. 

"No, not what I was sayin'. I know I'm like your gay friend or whatever, but I'm not this fucking gay." 

"this coming from the guy who took twenty minutes on his hair… nah!"


	96. Camera

Mandy was a fun aunt. All the entertainment none of the responsibility. She'd give Yev popcorn for supper, and buy;or steal him anything he wanted. So when the boy asked for a camera she got him a cheap old one. 

She didn't realize how that would be a gift that kept giving.

Pictures of Iggy picking his nose   
Ian paying around and sticking his tongue out for the camera  
Mickey giving him the finger.  
But the one where Yev was sneaking and got a soft embrace of Mickey and Ian was her favourite; even if it wasn't blackmail worthy


	97. Game night

"Sounds like Yev convinced them to play a game"

"That should keep them occupied long enough”

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Ian grinned sliding his hand around Mickey's waist.. “Let’s play our own game.”

"Surprised you aren't all for this family game night shit"

Ian chuckled "I could leave it you want" he playfully pulled away; not that Mickey let him get too far away. "but I'm more for playing games I know I can win" 

"oh you think I'm a prize to be won Gallagher?" 

"definitely. I can pull your lever and the right spot to hit the jackpot"


	98. Lullaby

Mickey hated to sing, hated if anyone heard him. So he sang he the shower, in the car, and when Ian needed him. 

Ian had nightmare; thrashing in the bed, heart racing words were being muttered but Mickey couldn't understand him. All he knew was Ian needed to calm down but the docs had all told him not to shake him to wake him up; anymore.

Mickey placed his hand on Ian's chest and began to hum. 

"I can't help falling in love with you"

Elvis wasn't Mickey's top choice but the words were true and it calmed iam. everytime.


	99. Again

"What?" the words surprised him and no other thoughts could come to his brain

"I love you."

They stared at each other for a moment. Ian's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, utter surprise on his face. 

"Say it again" Ian pleaded 

He had always been the one professing their love, trying to convince Mickey of it. But Terry had done so much damage; and Ian understood that.

Mickey showed him in other ways, with his touches and sweet gestures. He always put ian first, and always cared for him. "I love you asshole" 

"that's more like it"


	100. Drink

The bottle had always been in his hand, a coping mechanisms, an escape, a numbing bliss.

He drank

The alcohol went down smooth; didn't matter much what it tastes like as long as it worked

He knew why he drank; drunken abusive father, being poor as shit with no way out, and the fact he realized he's gay, 

Another drink? empty.

Fuck.

How the fuck does someone love him? He didn't do anything to deserve affection. He didn't deserve Ian

"Through everything; every avoidance tactic, angry swing. You stood by me." Mickey raises a glass

The most honest wedding toast.

**Author's Note:**

> If the summary didn't give it away. These are all random moments throughout gallavich life these chapters will not be connected (expect by their love!)


End file.
